Unexpected
by webpixie
Summary: When Sena was in elementary school he joined a program to receive a penpal from another country. His penpal's name?  Harry Potter. Slash/Yaoi Sena/Harry
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Eyeshield21**_

**Warnings:** cursing (duh,) yaoi, eventual semi-detailed male/male scenes, bdsm, Dom!Sena sub!Harry

Unexpected - When Sean was in elementary school he joined a program to receive a penpal from another country to spread cultural awareness and help him learn English. While most students stopped when their teachers no longer translated for them he and his penpal became great friends. His penpal's name? Harry Potter.

__..._ES21xHPxES21xHP_...__

__**Prologue **__

_It was a nice day out, the sky was bright and cloudless, sounds of birds were chirping, children laughing, and gunshots and explosions filled the air. The Devil Bats were unsurprisingly spending their Saturday afternoon being tortu... err… training, with a game upcoming the next week no one expected anything less from the hard working team._

_A figured walked slowly towards the violent sounds carrying a garment bag over his shoulder. The teenager had dark hair, bright green eyes and a famous, or infamous depending on your point of view, scar on his forehead. He couldn't help smiling as he caught sight of the small football player with a 21 on his jersey. The stranger probably would have stood there for forever following the running-back with his eyes if he hadn't been spotted by a rather demonic blond caption._

_Bullets shot the ground near his feet causing him to jump back quickly giving out a startled yelp as he heard a gravely yell, "Who the fuck are you!" This of course caught the attention of the rest of the field, causing them to look around and spot the intruder. They were further surprised when a stunned but familiar voiced shouted out, "Harry!" Everyone turned to number 21 as he dropped his helmet and ran full tilt to the newly named person, leaving a trail of dust and dirt in the air behind him. _

_As Harry saw the speeding boy running towards him he reflexively dropped the garment bag, adjusted his feet, and started to hold out his arms. Just in time as well it seems, as the human missile hit him in the chest wrapping its arms around his neck. Harry let out a grunt as he spun around with the impact so as to lessen the blow and not go tumbling onto the ground. He closed his eyes and hugged the other boy just as tightly smiling and whispering into smaller ear, "Sena."_

_...ES21xHPxES21xHP...  
><em>

**...  
><strong>

**AN:** sorry for how long this note will be, they won't be this long again, real chapters will also be longer. To start, im not a writer, ive always been more of a visual artist and crafter. I suck at grammar and spelling and always have. So why am I writing a fanfic? Well I occasionally have things pop into my head I would LOVE to read and this particular one was getting more detailed then they usually do in my mind. So what better way to get it out and save it then to attempt to write it.

I will admit now that I doubt this will every end up a 'complete' story. I will try my best however. If I do decide to give up I will make a chapter with all my 'notes' and let anyone who wants to, to adopt the whole/part of the story. In fact I welcome people to use any my ideas in their own, there are not enough HPxES21 xovers out there (of course non-xovers are ok as well). Just let me know so I can read it!

Feel free to point out any grammar/spelling/etc mistakes for me to fix or offer up ideas for what you want to happen.

This story will have a Dominate!Sena, yes you read that right, this of course will only be in reference to his relationship with Harry. It however does not mean either one is going to be the seme/uke all the time, that will actually switch off.

Any side/background pairings have not been decided on, nor has when specifically this is timeline wise. Currently it is at least some point after Sena revealed himself as Eyeshield. HP timeline is set after 5th year and harry is already 16. (assuming the death march was during the july-aug break, and the game against Bando is sep/oct some point) once I find the time to sit down and try to figure out the ES21 time line properly(since I can't find it online) I'll continue this story, may take a month as I have a busy couple weeks coming up.

Any major HP canon plot changes with be reveled next chapter and smaller ones as the story goes along. I have not decided if harry will actually be on the football team, if he will it will be a small roll probably a generic linebacker where the 'extra' players tend to be and never shown. He will not affect any cannon game outcome either way. The only 'major' ES21 change is Sena is actually good at English from being penpals/friends with Harry since he was little.


	2. A Penpal?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Eyeshield21**_

**Warnings:** cursing (duh,) yaoi, eventual semi-graphic male/male scenes, bdsm, Dom!Sena, sub!Harry, and Cliched HP plot devices(the best way to get HP in another series with little fuss)

Unexpected - When Sean was in elementary school he joined a program to receive a penpal from another country to spread cultural awareness and help him learn English. While most students stopped when their teachers no longer translated for them he and his penpal became great friends. His penpal's name? Harry Potter.

_AN: Surprise update since my prologue is so short and this tumbled its self out last night.  
><em>

_Please ignore any mess up of 'hey that technology shouldn't be out/decently priced yet'_

_This will be the only chapter done fully in this format (no dialogue/past tense), story starts up next chap.  
><em>

_...ES21xHPxES21xHP..._

**Chapter One: A Penpal? ~or~ Prologue: part 2**

When Sena was little(er) his elementary school entered an international penpal program. Mamori of course thought it was a great idea and encouraged Sena to join it with her. He wasn't very enthusiastic once he learned that his new penpal only knew English, luckily the letter also came with a class photo. He couldn't help thinking the tiny boy circled in the photo reminded him an awful lot of himself. With the teachers help he was able to read his first letter from his new penpal, Harry.

From that day forward he was determined to work on his English so that he wouldn't need his teacher or parents help to communicate with what was sure to be his new friend. After a few letters he learned that Harry was apparently attempting the same with Japanese with the help of his school librarian. By the time the school teachers had stopped putting time aside to help translate all their students' letters Sena and Harry were able to fumble through letters back and forth of a mixture of both languages.

By the end of the school year most of the other students in the program had stopped participating. Even Mamori had given up as all her penpal wrote about was boys in her class, a topic she was not interested in. With the end of the year approaching the school would no longer be sending the letters out for them and Harry didn't think his Aunt and Uncle would help him. Luckily after mentioning his dilemma to the kind librarian, that was still teaching him Japanese during breaks, she helped harry set up a school email account that he would be able to access at the public library during the summer.

Over the next few years they communicated a lot, often using the other as an ear for ranting about their various problems. Harry's cousin Dudley even received a computer for his birthday that the bespectacled boy soon became an expert at sneaking on while everyone else was asleep. Both boys became very close and never really talked to anyone else about each other. For Harry it was that he simply didn't have anyone he would want to talk to. Sena on the other hand was so happy to have a friend all to himself for once that he didn't want to share him. The one exception being Sena's parents of course. It was very hard to say no to his mother after all, especially when she would go on and on about how cute they were, he would do anything to get her to stop.

When Harry's 11th birthday came near and he started receiving odd letters **everywhere**, he of course shared his confusion with his best and only friend. Sena having never known his friend to lie, but not knowing anything to help him came up with a bunch of wild theories about inheritances, long lost relatives, winning the lottery, being sentenced to jury duty and an announcement to let him know he is now the prince of England. Harry of course felt much better after giggling over his friend's wild imagination.

Not even a week later Sena received a weird message that didn't make much sense, rambling on about 'magic' and 'school' and about the Dursleys always lying to him. At the end of the email was an apology and a note telling him Harry was _very_ sorry but wouldn't be able to contact him again for 9 months. Needless to say Sena was very freaked out.

_...ES21xHPxES21xHP..._

The following June Harry returned to a very full inbox of worried questions and demands for him to explain what's going on. Having expected as much he had planned ahead and taken extra money out of his Gringotts account and had it exchanged to muggle money. Once he was at the Dursleys' again he then walked into town and bought a laptop and webcam, the store clerks were surprising accommodating to the almost 12 yr old boy once they saw he was paying in cash up front and not with credit. Now that he had a room of his own it was fairly simple to get on at night time and hide it during the day. Harry then sent a short message apologizing for having to be so abrupt before, and saying that he didn't think he would be able to put it all into an email and that Sena should get on messenger/webcam with him. Sena also had to **_swear_** not to tell anyone about it, not even his mother!

Needless to say after the long conversation Sena was skeptical, however, as before he had never known his Harry to lie. They always shared everything, even that time an icky girl from his class was apparently dared to kiss him. _Ugh!_ He decided to trust in his friend and offer his condolences on the new information on Harry's parents and all the trouble he went through during the past 9 months. He had missed his friend too much anyways. Sena was a little miffed Harry apparently had two new friends but eventually decided it was fair since he had Mamori and Riku, _even if he hadn't been able to talk to Riku in a long time_. The fact that his slightly older friend adamantly reassured him that _of course_ no one could **_ever_** replace Sena to him might have helped as well.

Harry still being sad about being away from Sena for so long got a wild idea after a passing comment from Sena that he wished Harry was there with him. Proposing the idea to his amber eyed friend he was met with equal enthusiasm and they both started planning. Harry sent a letter to Gringotts asking about traveling and got sent a passport and a debit card for his account. When Sena had permission from his parents, Harry approached his Aunt about a way to get rid of him for awhile. Not surprising his Aunt agreed right away as long as she didn't have to pay for it.

That summer Harry and Sena finally met in person and spent two weeks together. Sena's mom adored harry and kept going on about how cute his accent was and threatening to kidnap him. She was so sad to see him go that she insisted he visit even longer the following summer. Mamori distracted by her new Middle School friends didn't put much thought into why her honorary little brother wasn't spending as much time with her during the summer break.

_...ES21xHPxES21xHP..._

_**Next Chapter: **__Who's that guy Sena jumped? ~or~ Something Hiruma didn't know__**.**_

_...ES21xHPxES21xHP..._

…

**AN:** well I was going to pick up right after the prologue for the first chapter and only vaguely hit on everything here but I decided to go ahead and add some background info first. It's a little dry and of course there's details left out that will come up in flashbacks/reminiscing convos. There will be no more dialogue-less chapters. As you can see there haven't been too many changes to HP yet, most of those won't happen until 5th year. However it should be noted that with how close he is to Sena (and Sena's parents) he doesn't get as attached to Ron and Hermione (or the Weasleys in general) as fast or as much as he does in cannon. I have not decided fully on if they will be 'bad' or 'good' either way if they ever show up in the story it will only be minor/visiting.

**Should Sirius be alive or dead?** Dunno if I want to add the angst of dead godfather or not. Then again how Sena chooses to **_comfort_** him might be interesting... if he is alive he wont play a big role (the focus is Sena and harry after all) leave a review or vote on it in my profile for which you would like.

next couple chapters already have the rough draft done (howd that happen?) and are longer then this one. if i can make some plot decisions soon ill _attempt_ to update next week.


	3. Who's that guy Sena jumped?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Eyeshield21_**

**Warnings:** cursing (duh,) yaoi, eventual semi-graphic male/male scenes, bdsm, Dom!Sena sub!Harry, Clichéd HP plot devices

Unexpected - When Sean was in elementary school he joined a program to receive a penpal from another country to spread cultural awareness and help him learn English. While most students stopped when their teachers no longer translated for them he and his penpal became great friends. His penpal's name? Harry Potter.

_AN: Don't think I mentioned it but the Sena/Harry is per-established at this point, I will however later do flashbacks and reminiscing references of their previous visits. Thus giving me more room to jump around and play._

_Also Voldie died at the Ministry battle, he won't be showing up, in case anyone is wondering._

_and i give up on editing this chapter, its as good as its going to get with my current writing skills, lol  
><em>

_...ES21xHPxES21xHP..._

**Chapter Two: **_**Who's that guy Sena jumped? ~or~ Something Hiruma didn't know**_**_._**

After a minute of ignoring the feeling of being stared at while enjoying holding his Harry, Sena finally comes out of his shock, unknowing that he has perfect timing as a certain _Commander from Hell's_ trigger finger was getting rather twitchy. He quickly pulls back, letting his hands drag down the other boy's chest and starts firing off questions in rapid succession. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in school already? Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit? How long are you staying? You're not in any trouble are you? Why aren't you answering me? Wha… Hey is that a Deimon uniform?"

The questions finally taper off as he notices Harry picking up the garment bag he had dropped, all the while still smiling fondly at the shorter boy… Speaking of.. "You had another growth spurt." grumbles out poor little Sena while he lamented internally. _'I use to be the taller one.' _

He notes that his teammates are staring at him and realizes he habitably slipped into the game Harry and he use to play. When they first met and had little experience _speaking_ each other's language they decided to get practice by switching back and forth every other sentence.

"Which question would you like answered first _my Prince_?" Harry asks in English.

Sena can't help but let out a "Hiiiii" and slaps a hand over Harry's now mischievous smile, while blushing. The "Huh, Huuh, HUUUUH?" in the background letting him know that even THEY could understand the nickname. He glances quickly at his friends, "Inside joke." he says with a small nervous smile… still blushing… and ignoring the cackling from off to the side. _'Technically true.'_ He thinks while removing his hand from Harry's mouth and sending him a small glare saying, _'Fix this.'_

Just as the other boy opens his mouth to answer Mamori loses her patience and blurts out, "Sena who is this?"

"Err, umm" Sena stumbles out once he realizes what type of position he is in. Having been so comfortable with all his friends he almost forget that no one _**knows**_ about Harry even though the other has been a part of his life for years. Noticing Harry's amused expression he silently promises _'I'll get you back for this,'_ before turning around to face his honorary sister and attempts to pretend nothing is out of the ordinary, "Well, you remember Mamori-nee, Harry is my penpal." He then goes through introductions for everyone; even if Harry would probably recognize them from photos it's the polite thing to do.

Mamori looks at them both confused, it had been _**years**_ since the penpal program after all. Finally recognition shows on her face before swiftly going back to confusion. "But Sena that was in elementary school, I didn't think you still wrote to each other," Sena could hear the slight hurt in her voice for not having known something that has been going on for so long and he can't help but feel guilty knowing more information was just going to make her feel worse.

Always being able to read Sena so well, Harry speaks up probably hoping to ease the blow, this time making sure to speak in Japanese. "Actually we were both rather secretive about it; after all it was nice getting to talk to someone of a similar life that I never had to worry about beating me up." Then smiles charmingly and leans a bent arm on Sena's shoulder. Harry ignores the disbelieving looks that the confident looking boy in front of them was bullied as much as their running back. Sena can't really blame them, Harry has changed a lot since they were little, but after dealing with everything in his life that's not too surprising, and if he didn't adjust he probably would be dead by now.

Monta is the one that pops up wondering, "How'd you recognize him MAX fast if he's only your penpal,, or tell how much he grew?" He always has been oddly perceptive at times.

Sena can't help but flinch at the question, and spies Hiruma taking notes in his Devil's Handbook. "eheheh… well... H-h-harry has actually visited a few times before." Nervously he explains while rubbing the back of his head, secretly taking comfort of Harry standing beside him. He always feels so much more confident around him.

… And they are all staring at him surprised again, _'What? It's that shocking I have another actual friend? Or is it that I have a close enough friend that he doesn't mind traveling so far to visit?_' he morosely wonders.

_...ES21xHPxES21xHP..._

Harry was getting tired of the mini inquisitional squad towards Sena and wary of the light "kekeke" of the still note taking quarterback, he strategically _adjusts_ his garment bag to give everyone something else to focus on. He is pretty sure Hiruma already knows why he has the uniform, after all it's not often someone transfers in mid school year. He has surely had to have heard of a foreigner making some _**donations**_ to help the process go faster.

He watches as Sena gasps as it finally clicks in his brain **why** he would be carrying one of their school uniforms. Harry can't help but feel smug at the surprised and extremely happy face of the smaller boy. It had taken allot of work to transfer his schooling to not only Japan but into a self study program. They tested him in everything, apparently not trusting in Britain's OWLs. They also helped him catch up in his muggle schooling, one of the reasons it taken him extra time to finally get here.

"How did y-" Sena cuts off as the Blond Devil finally gets tired of the interruption of his team's practice and starts shooting at everyone while yelling, "Stop slacking and get back to fucking training!"

Harry chuckles as he has to catch his balance when Sena runs back onto the field, probably from reflex alone. Even Mamori wanders off to go back to recording their times some other random data, occasionally shooting Harry curious looks. When he finally glances back over Hiruma is staring at him calculatingly. "You wouldn't happen to know why one of the fucking Shrimp's neighbors decided to move out over night this week?"

Harry is a tad surprised that the demon would be watching even the neighbors of his teammates but fully supports any amount of paranoia as long as it's for the safety of Sena. "He may have gotten a once in a good job offer that paid to move his family with him to Australia, but required him to be leave right away." Harry lightly smirks; the answering smile vaguely reminding him of his last meeting with Griphook before leaving Britain. The wizard wonders if he just made a new friend.

As Hiruma wanders back off to… _supervise_ his teammates. Harry drops down on the hill by the field watching as everyone works on drills. His eyes may-or-maynot have slipped too many times to a certain players ass. _'Why had Sena never sent me a photo of him in uniform from the __**back**__?'_ he can't help but whimper internally.

It was so nice to see Sena again after over a year, having not been able to meet up this past summer. He didn't even get to exchange as many emails since he stayed at Grimmauld Place and therefore couldn't use his laptop. At least Sena had the death march to distract him, it would have ruined the surprise if he had to try to explain why he couldn't visit.

There was an amazing amount of paperwork to do to not only move Sirius, Remus and himself but actually switching citizenship as well; it's no wonder wizards rarely _permanently_ move so far. _'You would think magic would make things easier not excruciatingly more complicated.'_ He even had to transfer his Gringotts branch, something he hopes to **never** have to do again in his life. They had fortunately managed to get Harry emancipated so he could take care of everything himself, he really isn't sure he would have been able to trust Sirius to handle things._ 'It was all worth it to know that now there is __**absolutely**__ no way I could be forced to go back.'_

Harry had originally planned to just look for a house for sale/rent near Sena's but the area was shockingly full so he had to... _work that out_. While he had bought the place for all three of them Harry was rarely expecting to see the other two, as both of them had apparently wanted to travel. _'Although it's probably more Sirius traveling and Remus feeling bad for anyone with the misfortune to have to deal with Sirius,'_ Harry chuckles to himself. His Godfather had been trapped or hiding for so long and now can go _nearly_ anywhere he wants.

As a whistle blows.. 'O_r was that a rocket launcher being shot?' *__**BOOM***__ 'Rocket launcher_.' Harry glances back up and sees Mamori had somehow walked all the way over to him without him noticing. _'Must have been zoning out longer then I thought.'_ "You can wait for Sena at the club house if you would like. Everyone else is done but Hiruma is having him run extra laps so he will be just a little longer." She informs him.

He gets up and follows after her, quirking his lips at the sign on the building. As he is laying down his bag and taking a seat he realizes that Mamori is getting reading to start asking questions again. Hoping to hold her off awhile more he speaks up first, "I would really rather catch up with Sena if you don't mind, I'm sure we can both answer your questions later. I will be going to school here from now on after all." '_Hopefully a calm statement will settle her enough for now and not attack me with that broom about Sena's chastity or something,'_ Harry jokes to himself, '_Wonder how long it will take people to figure it out. With my luck Hiruma already caught me ogling.'_

Lady fortune must have smiled today as Mamori just gives him a small smile, nods her head and politely responds, "It was nice to meet you." She then wanders off to help put everything up and get ready to leave, kindly encouraging Monta, who was also waiting for Sena, to do the same.

When a good portion of the team has already left, after shooting him curious looks, Hiruma walks in popping his gum and sits at his laptop. Sena comes in couple minutes behind him panting; he throws a small smile towards Harry and walks off to the locker room to change. Musashi soon wanders out in normal clothes taking a seat near Hiruma and Harry tries to remember if all the other players left already. _'Screw it.'_ "That everyone but Sena?" He questions while cocking an eyebrow. _He had been practicing that look since he saw Snape do it in first year. _The Blond just lets out a cackle so Harry takes that as a yes and heads into the locker room; he never was the patient one of the pair.

Sadly when Harry enters Sena is already dressed and is sitting down tying his shoes. _'Aww took too long.'_ he pouts to himself and sighs out loud taking a seat on the opposite bench facing the other. He watches as Sena looks up at him from under his bangs and smirk, causing Harry to shiver. He has always loved that expression, it just seems so out of place from the normal innocent cherub he shows everyone else.

Too fast to see Sena suddenly stands up, reaches for the front of Harry's shirt and drags him off the bench. Harry can't help but hiss out in pain when his knees hit the hard floor while reflexively putting his hands on Sena's waist to try to find his balance. Before he has time to adjust another hand grabs his hair, pulling it hard to angle his head back and lips slam down on his into a harsh kiss. Harry groans at the sensation; it had been _so long_ since they had last seen each other, touched each other… tasted each other.

_...ES21xHPxES21xHP..._

As Sena kissed the other boy he feels a tension leave that he didn't even realize was there for the past year. He had been dying to do this since he saw his trouble magnet of a boyfriend on the field but was able to keep enough control of himself to at least know that _that_ was a _**bad**_ idea. _'Well for now anyways... Maybe after the Christmas Bowl?' _He wonders to himself. _'Wonder if Hiruma installed cameras __**inside**__ the locker room? Oh, well.'_

_...ES21xHPxES21xHP..._

**_Next Chapter: _**_Dose Mom know? ~or~ The Talk_**_._**

_...ES21xHPxES21xHP..._

…

**AN:** well if anyone is a cannon-nazi, yes I did change the locker room, technically there's not any room between the benches.. lets just pretend the room is wider ^_^

Hiruma certainly cackled allot in this chapter... but he does that allot in my mind so that's not very surprising. I still need to work on my characterizations of most of the other ES21 characters so there's not too much from them yet. Then again its Harry and Sena's POV and they are currently too wrapped up in being near each other again. Chapter four is already planned for a flashback so if there's something specific you want to see request it now.


End file.
